silver hair and blonde hair
by the assassin of hope
Summary: Meet Johnny griffin a boy who never met his But when he got a shot to know what happen to them and maybe get someone new in his


Silver hair and blonde hair. Ch.1 Johnny Griffin.

A NEW TAKE ON JOHNNY'S STORY

Grimm the monsters or sometimes demons of the night are the ones who are going to send men back into the dark but then a new power show itself this was called dust. When dust came into being a nevermore name bloodwing got into contact with dust and it gain something that no other grimm could not get…. A soul- Unknow 1190

The present. Vale city.

In the dust before dawn shop, we see a boy reading a weapon book. He had two weapons that were two shivs that turn into light machine guns. He was a loner trying to find his path in this grimm full world. He never knew his parents nor anyone else he saw it was best to be a loner for his life. All he had was his name Johnny Griffin

"Y-YOU AGAIN!?" the old store owner said looking at a man with a bower hat.

"Well we did not get all the dust our first time so…." The man said as a guy with a black suit pulls a gun to the store owners head.

I was looking at them. 'Five men, swords,axes and guns…. I really don't want to get in trouble' so I put in my earphones with my symbol on it which was a nevermore. But one of them saw me and walked over to me, I felt my hood get pulled off. "Hmmm?" I said as I heard my fav song imma try it out by skrellx. He pointed at his ear to show me to take it off.

"Yes?" I said as I remove my headphones. "I said put your hands in the air now!" The man said holding a blade. "Are you mugging me?" I said. "Yes!" He said looking mad. "Ohhh." I said putting the book back in the spot it was in.

Roman was looking at a yellow dust shard. "Whoa WAIT!" the man said before getting kicked across the room. Roman nodded to the area to the spot where a kid was standing there. One of the other guys ran up to me with a gun. "FREZZE!" The man said pointing it at me.

Outside the shop. The guy was kicked tho a window.

Johnny Pov

As Johnny landed he got his shivs out. "Okkkkayyy…." The man said looking at his men. "Get him!" then they all came at me with their swords. The first one ran at me but I dorge his blade and side kick him off his feet and kick him into a lightpost. The second one swing his blade but I garb his arm and swing him around and knee him in the guts he fall to the floor. The guy was looking around to see his man going down. "is he A hunter!?" One of the suited guys saying running away.

'Hunter?' I thought I never heard that term before. When I saw that the orange hair guy ran away with A suit case full of dust.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" I said as I chased after him there was a airship waiting for him.

He and what's left of his crew ran into it. "END OF THE LINE SILVER!" he said throwing A dust shard at me. I did not see that his cane was also a gun I did not account that he was packing something I saw a red ball shot at me.

'so this is it how it ends… being blown up by a guy with girly eyes. (XD WERE ALL THINKING IT!) Well I hope there is something left to be burry, I closed my eyes and prepare for the end I heard the it hit but I did not feel death. I looked up to see a woman maybe in her 30's.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" the guy said as his airship flew off. I turn my shiv's into their weapon forms and shot at it.

"This can't be good." I cursed under my voice as I felt my hood being garbed. "What the?" Before I knew I was Knot out.

UNKNOW AREA…. 4 HOURS LATER.

I woke up with my shivs on the table and a guy who was holding a coffle mug and A cane. "Hello young man." He said before taking a sip. "Where am I!?" I said as I saw the person I was sure knot me out.

"A safe place…. What is your name?" The man said looking at me. "Why should I tell you?" I said as I got my shivs. "Do you know who I am?" He said putting his hands together.

I tilted my head for the last year I was going kingdom to kingdom. "I have to say no I only got here A few days ago." I said as I saw a mug of soda. I think it was for me I reach out and took a sip. "Can I get A name now?" He said blinking. "J-Johnny Griffin." I said as I moved the shiv around in my hand.

"So where do you hale from?" The man said looking at my face. "S-stone clan in the south." I said rising a brow why would anyone said this much.

"I don't think you are from the south, you got a face that tells me your form the north." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Why would you say that…." "Ozpin my name is ozpin." He said looking at the table. "Well….Ozpin I really think I should leave….""sit back down." Ozpin said looking at me. I did what he told me.

He then pulled out three things, A dust crystal, a feather and….grimm blood. "What the?" I saidlooking at the objects. "If you are what I think you are you are part of a clan that has a nevermore as a god." Ozpin said seeing how the things well react. The crystal was shaking and it stood up. My eyes widen at this. 'What kind of black magic is this?' I thought as he put the feather on the table. The feather did the same thing.

He open the bottle of blood and pour a small puddle on the table. The blood got up and made a circle around the other two objects.

"Yes….. you're a bloodwing alright." Ozpin said seeing the blood was making its way into the crystal.

I just got up and walked to the door. "Johnny!" Ozpin said getting up. I just went outside to my bike.

"Johnny don't go!" Ozpin said getting outside. "Don't try to stop me, you can trick anyone else with your magic tricks Won't work on me." I said as I got my bike working. Before I drove off I heard Ozpin said something.

"I CAN HELP YOU FIND YOUR PARENTS!" Ozpin said and I just turn around. "How?" I said as I turn off my bike. "I know where they are…" Ozpin said.

"Do I need to make a deal with this?" I said as I got off my bike. "Yes you Join my school and I will show you were they are." Ozpin said holding out his hand. I shook it. "Okay but you show me where they are now!" I said as I let go. "As you wish." Ozpin said as we walked around the block. We walked to a cemetery.

"Hey old man…Ozpin what are we doing here?" I said looking at some of the tombstones. Ozpin sighed. "I told you that I would help you find your parents so…." Ozpin stoped in front of two tombstones with nevermores on them. I looked at it and fail to my knees.

"That's why I was on the doorstep." Johnny said tearing up a bit. Ozpin but his hand on my shoulder. "I will give you a few moments to let it all out." Ozpin said walking over to his car. I looked at both of the graves as I was crying.

A hour later

I was all alone on this airship, this room alone look like it can fit 50 people.

"Don't worry mom and dad I well the person or something that did this to you and end their lives." I said as I saw the school.

THE END OF CH 1!


End file.
